helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Nonaka Miki
|image = |caption = Nonaka Miki promoting "Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only" |nickname = Chel (チェル) Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん) |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 157cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2014-present |agency = |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |join = September 30, 2014 |days = |mcolor = |generation = 12th Generation |acts = Morning Musume |blog = |sig = Nonakamikiautograph322332.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Nonaka's Autograph }} Nonaka Miki (野中美希) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a twelfth generation member of Morning Musume. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Nonaka Miki was born on October 7, 1999, in Shizuoka, Japan. Due to her father's job, she lived in the United States for eight years. She lived in the state of Illinois from 2001 to 2004 and in the state of Alabama from 2004 to 2010."Morning Musume '14 Shin Member Kougon wo Koeteike" (モーニング娘。'14新メンバー 黄金時代を超えていけ). Gekkan Entame, 2015-01 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-11-30. During her time in Alabama, she attended a dance school. 2014 In Summer 2014, Nonaka auditioned for the Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! for a opportunity to join Morning Musume '14 and successfully passed. She was number #269 in the audition. She was introduced as a 12th generation member during Morning Musume '14's concert at Nippon Budokan on September 30, alongside with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria and Haga Akane."モーニング娘。’14 第12期メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-09-30. 2015 On October 7, Nonaka celebrated her 16th birthday. This special event was called Morning Musume '15 Nonaka Miki Birthday Event. It featured three shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2016 On January 29th, Nonaka Miki will hold a talk event at the Akihabara Hello! Shop.https://hellonewsservice.wordpress.com/2016/01/21/ishida-ayumi-to-hold-hello-shop-talk-event/ Personal Life Family= She is the eldest daughter in her family. She has a pet cat named "Rena-chan". |-|Education= When Nonaka joined Morning Musume in September 2014, she was in her third year of middle school. She graduated from middle school on March 20, 2015.http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-12004045450.html As of April 2015, she is currently attending her first year of high school. When Nonaka entered middle school, she joined her school's english club and eventually became the club leader. In September 2013, she took the Test of English for International Communication (TOEIC) exam at her school in Shizuoka. She scored 795 in the exam, tied for 1st place in her division. She is also Grade 2 in the EIKEN Test in Practical English Proficiency (STEP Eiken). |-|Name Meaning= Nonaka's given name, "Miki", means beauty (美; mi) combined with rare (希; ki). It's a feminine Japanese given name and surname. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Nonaka Miki has acquired: *'Ogata Haruna:' Nonaka met Ogata Haruna when she joined the 12th generation and became close friends since. Her pairing name with Ogata is HaaChel (はーちぇる).http://ameblo.jp/mm-12ki/entry-11965008493.html *'Oda Sakura:' She also is good friends with Oda Sakura. Oda Sakura. "12期！！小田さくら" (in Japanese). Morning Musume '14 Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2014-09-30. *'Morito Chisaki:' She gets along well with Country Girls member Morito Chisaki. |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that have been used to refer to Nonaka Miki: *'Chel' (チェル or ちぇる): Used by fans. It is short for Chelsea (チェルシー), which was given to her by Oda Sakura."12期メンバー愛称..." (in Japanese). @ytzrtn1219 via Twitter. 2014-10-14. Oda gave her the nickname because Nonaka listed in her audition papers that her favorite candy was Chelsea. *'Nonaka-chan' (野中ちゃん): Used by classmates, members and fans."野中美希 ライブ撮りおろし＆インタビュー「世界進出のカギを握る 天然系グローバル才女」ハロー！プロジェクト" (in Japanese). LoGirl. 2015-01-30. In her nickname, "naka" has a strong intonation. *'Mikicha' (みきちゃ): Semiofficial Nickname. *'Mikitty' (ミキティ): Given to her by Tsunku during Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Aki GIVE ME MORE LOVE ~Michishige Sayumi Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ show at Nippon Budokan on October 1, 2014. *'Onee-chan' (お姉ちゃん): Used by family members. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Nonaka Miki (野中美希) *'Nicknames:' Chel (チェル), Nonaka-chan (野中ちゃん), Mikicha (みきちゃ) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Shizuoka, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 157cm *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-09-30: Morning Musume Member *'Morning Musume Member Color:' *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (2014-) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties:' Conversational English, backflips, piano, transcription, painting surreal characters *'Hobby:' Collecting cute things or goods of cute characters *'Favorite Music Genres:' Western, instrumental *'Favorite Sport:' Gymnastics *'Motto:' Warau kado niwa fuku kitaru! (笑う門には福来たる！; Good fortune and happiness will come to those who smile!) *'Favorite Color:' White''B.L.T., 2014-12 Issue. Tokyo News Tsuushinsha. Release Date: 2014-10-24.'' *'Favorite Food:' Katsudon, Chelsea hard candies *'Least Favorite Food:' Chinese food (especially shumai and ankake), gyoza, fried rice, ramen *'Favorite Subject:' English *'Favorite Anime:' Chibi Maruko-chan *'Favorite TV Show:' Getsuyou Kara Yofukashi *'Favorite Morning Musume Song:' "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" *'Looks Up To:' Sayashi Riho, Ishida Ayumi, Nakajima Saki, Miyazaki Yuka Discography :See Also: List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2015.06.XX Greeting ~Nonaka Miki~ (Greeting 〜野中 美希〜) Works Magazines *2014.10.23 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.13 Gravure The Television (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.21 Young Gangan (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.11.30 Gekkan Entame (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 UTB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2014.12.09 BOMB (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2015.02.XX GetNavi (with Sayashi Riho) *2015.03.19 OVERTURE (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2015.03.24 B.L.T. (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) *2015.04.14 My Girl vol. 3 (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna & Ishida Ayumi) *2015.04.24 TV Fan (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho & Kudo Haruka) *2015.10.20 Photo Technic Digital (with Ogata Haruna, Makino Maria & Haga Akane) Theater *2015 TRIANGLE -Triangle- Internet *2014- Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Radio *2015– Morning Musume '15 12ki Nikki! (モーニング娘。’15　12期日記！) Trivia :See Also: List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A & List:Nonaka Miki Other Q&As *She dislikes birds. *Her favorite facial feature is her right dimple *Her favorite body part are her clavicles"Hello! Project in the future". Gravure the Television, Vol.36. KADOKAWA Magazines. Release Date: 2014-11-13. *Recent Morning Musume song that makes her feel "I want to dance along with them" is "Brainstorming""Berryz新曲Dance Shot公開！カントリー・ガールズ、舞台稽古、J=Jツアー、モー娘。'14新メンバー質問、MC:清水佐紀・鈴木香音【ハロ！ステ#92】" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Station (53:13 minutes in). 2014-11-12. *According to her, "Morning Musume" is something that she admires, that gives her dreams. *She is the first member of Morning Musume to be from the Shizuoka prefecture. *She auditioned for Morning Musume because she previously liked Morning Musume。, and got a push from the lyrics "Ima shika dekinai kimi ga shitai koto wo shinayo" (Do the things you want which you only can now). *When she joined Morning Musume, she felt like her dream of having too much fun would come true. *She's good at cooking fruiche. *She likes to say "nanka nee~" and "ano nee~". *She's proud of her English and English pronunciation. *She thinks she's both a boke and a tsukkomi, even though her friends always tell her she's an airheaded boke. *She thinks she couldn't live without music. *She has bad eyesight, so she has to wear contacts, and sometimes, glasses. *She thinks that in a previous life she was a cat. *If God could grant her one thing, she would wish to be full of happiness for her entire life. *She would bring Doraemon to a deserted island. *She has the same given name as former Morning Musume member Fujimoto Miki, although they do not share the same character for "ki". *She introduced herself in English at the time she auditioned and when she was revealed as a Morning Musume member. *On the date of her birth, "LOVE Machine" was the current weekly number one single in Japan. *Nonaka is good with dance and artistic gymnastics. *Before she goes to sleep, Nonaka listens to music or plays the piano. *She is left-handed, which makes her the third Morning Musume member to be left-handed. *Her childhood dream was to become a back dancer for Miley Cyrus. *She sometimes writes parts of her blog in English. *She has anemia.http://blog-project.net/nonaka-miki/219284 *She believes in Santa Claus and was sad that she did not get a present from him in 2014. *During a gift exchange with the other members of Morning Musume, she was given a selfie stick. *She is the third member of Morning Musume to have lived in another part of the world other than Japan, the other two being Junjun, and Linlin. As well as the third member to speak another language other then Japanese, the other two being Junjun and Linlin. *She is the first member of the twelfth generation to have the role of main vocalist (In Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki) See Also *Gallery:Nonaka Miki *List:Nonaka Miki Discography Featured In *List:Nonaka Miki Concert & Event Appearances *List:Nonaka Miki Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official Morning Musume Profile * Morning Musume 12ki Official Blog cs:Nonaka Miki Category:Libra Category:Morning Musume Category:12th Generation Category:Members from Shizuoka Category:2014 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood Type A Category:October Births Category:1999 Births Category:Nonaka Miki Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Purple Member Color Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members from America